1. Field of the Invention
The present invention refers to a device for the calculation of bioclock rhythms in the human body. It comprises a date ring within which several cycle discs rotate, so that the calculation is made rapidly with easy operation, direct visual indication and observation continuous over long periods.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been proved in science that, starting from the very day of birth, a human being's physical, emotional and intellectual (PEI) rhythms in the body undergo cycles of 23, 28 and 33 days respectively, each cycle consisting of a high-tide period and a low-tide period with a critical day in between. This theory, according to sources of information from the United States, Japan, Switzerland and Italy, has been applied increasingly to various fields of human activity, such as traffic and industrial safety, health care for patients and elderly people, the arrangement of surgical operations, the forecasting of peak conditions in major examinations and sports competitions, and the scheduling of tours and business talks. It has been proved by numerous facts, that scheduling yields good results in the high-tide period much more often than in the low-tide period, particularly on the critical day.
To solve the calculating problems concerning the distribution of PEI rhythms, three categories of devices have been put into use, namely, (1) generally computers, (2) specialized microcomputers, and (3) manually-operatd calculating discs and rulers.
The first category is expensive and requires programing, which results in an unpopular and not a favorable device.
In the second category mention may be made of Kosmos-I produced in USA, Biostar (watch) by Certina Co in Switzerland, Biocom-200 by Takachiko Kokekia Co and Biolator by Casio Co in Japan, and a brand by Olivetti Co in Italy. They have made improvements on the first category in applicability.
The third category, for all their defects are inexpensive and have played a positive role in making such devices popoular.
From the technical point of view, however, an ideal device should, apart from showing the bioclock situation on a given day, meet the following purposes as the occasion may arise:
(1) Indicating the continual distribution of curves over a long period of time up to many years;
(2) Indicating the bioclock situation on a given day some years after or before the present time, for example, in predicting an athlete's peak form during the a future Olympics event for mapping out a long-term training program;
(3) Indicating the overlying curves over a given period for a comprehensive and comparative study so as to uncover the bioclock situation on a particular day(s), as is the case, for instance, with an aging person who wants to know how many duo- or trio-critical days or low-tide periods will occur in future years and when they will occur;
(4) Indicating, in the case of a couple seeking an optimal period for conception, a coincident high-tide period of all the three bioclock cycles for both partners, which involves the rare superimposition of six curves.
These functions cannot be performed by conventional bioclock calculating devices--computerized or non-computerized--unless with the help of general computers, which calls for time-consuming and laborious programming.